


Hiding from Guards 101

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack Fic, Embarrassment, F/M, Rose always finds the weirdest places to hide, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are running from guards, so its a typical Wednesday. She finds a room for them to hide in, but there’s nowhere to be concealed. They’ll have to blend in....(In which Rose accidentally takes the Doctor to an orgy)





	1. Chapter 1

“In here!” Rose yanked hard on the Doctor’s hand as she pressed the sixth access panel in the hall, and it bleeped, flashing green. The first five had been secured. Together, they stumbled into the room, her panting, him looking barely winded. “Did they see us?”    
  
“No, think that fire extinguisher you set off concealed us.” The Doctor murmured, fumbling for the controls to lock it. It was taking longer, because he’d passed the sonic off to Jack to scramble the security cameras just before the guards had busted in. The sound of heavy boots echoed down the hall. “It won’t lock. I don’ think this door has a lock! What kinda hotel has doors that don’ lock?!”   
  
“Hide!” Rose hissed, her heart racing as she yanked him out of the tiny entryway, through a curtain, and into the dimly lit interior. As the curtain parted, the silence they had been in was replaced by low, sensual music and very unmistakable sounds of pleasure. She yipped as she took in the room. There was nowhere to hide, no furniture, no closet, just a sea of red and black and white cushions, all occupied by very naked, very oblivious humans and humanoids scattered about in pairs or small groups, caught in the throws of passion. “Erm, what was this hotel called again?”   
  
“Hustania’s Pleasure Retreat.” The Doctor gulped, his crystalline blue eyes flailing around, looking for a non existent exit. “This explains why no lock...” he gestured at the sign flashing overhead. ‘Room 607 Open Group Relief: No locks, no photography, no videography’.    
  
“Doctor!” Rose swallowed hard, gazing back at the curtain. “What do we do?!” The guards would come here soon, and he’d already warned her their weapons had no stun setting.   
  
“I don’t know!”    
  
An idea hit her, a wild, brazen, and possibly dangerous one. She kicked her trainers off, yanking her shirt over her head.    
  
“What are you doing?!”    
  
“Hiding!” She gasped, not bothering to look up. “Naked, now!” There was some stuttering on his part, but as she undid her belt and looked down to unzip her jeans, she saw his leather jacket hit the floor and his boots joined her trainers. His maroon jumper covered her discarded knickers and bra.    
  
She barely had time to squeak as she was suddenly on her back on an empty cushion, the Doctor covering her with his bare body. “Clever Rose.” He praised in a whisper to her ear, knocking her knees apart to slot himself between her thighs. “Hidin’ from deadly predators one oh one, camouflage.”    
  
“Shut up and blend in.” Rose gasped, hooking a leg over his hips as she finally met his eyes. They were beaming at her in pride, his face broken in an equally proud grin. Then it hit her, the music, the candles and dim lighting, the soft cries, moans, and sounds of bodies moving together. She was naked, under the Doctor, who was likewise naked, and oh, he, um, he was definitely a bloke in all sense of the words. Her heart and thoughts did a little twist.    
  
Suddenly, his lips were on hers, and her mind completely short circuited. The Doctor could kiss, extraordinarily well. He pulled at her lips with his own, and it took her a handful of heartbeats to realize she was just laying there. Rose couldn’t help it. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his back and responded with more enthusiasm than pretending dictated. She mentally cursed her stupid, human, ape hormones as she felt arousal pooling low in her belly. It was out of her control, because the Doctor was pressed right there, kissing her like a man starved, and they were surrounded by people unabashedly enjoying themselves.    
  
She was kissing the Doctor....   
His leg shifted, and Rose squeaked into his tongue as he rubbed just so, his soft, cool, but still impressive length slipping between her folds, and he froze. She knew he felt it, the dampness forming there, her heart beating fast now for an entirely different reason that running for their lives. She was about to mumble something, anything to try to deny it, but he buried his face into the skin just below her ear and inhaled deeply, rocking against her in a slow, languorous motion.   
  
“Nobody move!” The guttural bark of a guard was accompanied by the curtain being shoved open.    
  
“Do you mind!” A woman huffed from somewhere in the back. The Doctor snorted into Rose’s ear, and she had to giggle, except when she did it made her shift and her hips pressed just so. She failed to swallow the groan. He rocked against her again, making Rose whimper at the contact a   
  
“We’re looking for two fugitives!”   
The guard snarled. “They may be hiding in-“   
  
“Do you see anyone hiding anyone anything?!” Another man snapped, and Rose tried to look, but the Doctor growled a warning into her neck and pressed more firmly down onto her.   
  
“No, right, carry on with... your... err fun.”    
  
“What now?” Rose hissed, as the curtain fell shut. She made to push the Doctor away, but he pushed her wrists away and caught her ear in a soft caress of lips. She gasped, jerking a bit which did nothing except cause her to rub against him.    
  
“Five more rooms on this floor for them to check. Can’ leave til they’ve gone. If we get up, everyone here will know.” He breathed in her ear, and Rose was mentally screaming at her body to behave. “Time to put those actin’ lessons from Pertili Delta to use, Rose.” Then, to her utter shock, he slid his lips back up to hers, grabbing the thigh draped over his waist and began to move.    
  
“Doctor, I, mmmmm-“ Rose groaned into his mouth, as his still soft member rubbed her in the most delicious way. She clung to his shoulders, unable to keep her nails from digging into his skin. She was equal parts aroused and mortified at their situation. Here she was, completely and utterly heated, and the Doctor wasn’t even affected. She wasn’t sure, as his tongue brushed hers, if she should feel offended by his lack of hardness or be impressed at his ability to stay clear headed. His movements were doing wonderful and absolutely embarrassing things to her. It had been almost a year since she’d had any sort of contact minus her hands. Rose was dangerously close to coming, and the Doctor was completely oblivious it seemed.    
  
She needed to breathe, then, suddenly, she didn’t as the The kiss broke with a wet gasping on her behalf, and a strange, throaty noise from the Doctor she couldn’t describe. She didn’t have time to wonder what it was, because his lips were at her his ear again. “When I say-“ He rocked again, and she exploded, cutting him off with her sharp cry, his words lost in the roar in her ears as she arched up reflexively, muffling her shout in his shoulder, whimpering as stars exploded behind her eyes. “Rose...” He sighed, and to her shock, bit down on her neck, sucking, as he stilled his movements and gave a loud and dramatic groan.    
  
Whimpering, Rose tried to find use of her legs as he rolled off of her, scrambling for their clothes. She grabbed hers blindly, fumbling them back on, just managing to get her trainers tied as he grabbed her elbow and yanked her up. Together, they skidded into the now empty hallway, making for the stairs, and her shaking legs protested the descent down them. The Doctor clung to her hand, and she fought back to blow to her self esteem that he didn’t even seem phased by what had occurred at all.    
  
“Keep going!” He barked, barely glancing in the window of the door to the lobby. Rose caught a glimpse of the back of a guard on the other side of the door. Then he was kicking open the basement door, dragging her into the dark corridor. “Mobile, gimme!” Rose squeaked as he didn’t even wait before plunging his hand into her right bum pocket and pulling it out. He pressed her against the wall, covering her panting mouth with his palm, as he raised her phone to his ear. “Are you at the TARDIS? Once you get there, use voice activated Emergency protocol sixty seven. It’ll home in on Rose’s mobile.” Then her mobile disappeared into his pocket.    
  
“Mmmm.” She protested against his palm, her chest aching for more than the short breaths through her nostrils. The Doctor’s palm fell away, but he still had her pressed firmly against the wall in the shadows. She sucked in a breath, gasping as her lungs screamed in relief. She chanced a look up into his eyes, finding his scanning her face like he did the TARDIS console when it wouldn’t function. Well, fuck. “Doctor-“    
  
“Don’t.” He huffed, and Rose felt dread fill her gut with burning, icy, boulders. Then, to her surprise, he leaned down and drew a deep breath at the crook of her neck. “You smell...” there was a string of syllables the TARDIS didn’t translate, Gallifreyan. “That wasn’t faked was it?” She shook her head, terrified that he was furious. “You’re gonna be the death of me Rose Tyler.” What did he mean? “To hell with the Rules.”    
  
“What Rules?” Rose managed to whisper before he pulled back from the wall, dragging her with him, and then he was kissing her again, that same starving, frantic intensity she had thought was just an act. Then the whirring of the TARDIS filled the air, whipping her hair as she fisted his jumper and whimpered when his tongue curled around hers.    
  
“Well it’s about damn time!” Jack crooned, making Rose jump, but the Doctor didn’t release her. He held her close to his side, stumbling to the controls, flipping some switches.    
  
“Thanks!” She managed to shout before she was being dragged by her elbow across the grating into a hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

“Doctor, slow down!” Rose tripped over her feet, as the Doctor whipped them around a corner.    
  
“No.” He said firmly, slamming his palm flat on a white square beside a door. It hissed open, and he tugged her in. She squeaked as he pulled on her hand, propelling her to a disheveled bed, and she fell onto it in time to see him throw his leather coat aside. “Do you have any idea how long ‘ve waited for this?”    
  
“‘M confused.” She wasn’t not really, as she pushed up to her elbows. There was no mistaking the fire in his eyes as his jumper went flying across the room, his bare torso making her stomach flip as he attacked his zipper. He froze, that hungry smirk slipping into a frown.    
  
“Rose, I thought... back in the hotel...” he swallowed visibly, closing his eyes as his cheeks flushed. He spoke low in what she knew was Gallifreyan.   
  
“But you weren’t even hard!” Rose winced as her voice went way to high, and then she realized where they were. This had to be his room. She was in the Doctor’s room, and he was half naked, staring at her in wide eyed shock. “Are we in your room?!”    
  
“Time Lords can turn their libidos on ‘nd off when necessary. Although, I nearly lose focus on it when you’re around.” The Doctor drew in a deep breath, and for the first time, Rose saw he looked absolutely uncertain. “Do you like it? Never let anyone come in here-“    
  
“Hang on, you can turn it on and off?” Rose knew she was gaping, but she couldn’t help it. “You mean... I make you-“    
  
“All the bloody time.” The Doctor groaned, running his hands across his face. “Rose, I’m sorry. I thought, you were kissin’ me back. You-“    
  
“Doctor, shut up and get over here!” Rose laughed, her heart soaring as she kicked off her shoes and pulled her shirt off. She barely got free of it before she was pinned back on the mattress with the Doctor beaming down at her. “Why didn’t you say? ‘Ve been dreamin’ of this for ages.”    
  
“Why didn’t you say?” He retorted, and before she could respond, his lips were on hers again.    
  
Rose’s heart swooped at the intensity behind it, wrapping her arms around him as he trailed his hands up her sides. She nipped at his lower lip, giggling as he growled and slid a hand under her. She felt her bra come undone, and she wriggled out of it while he curled his tongue along the roof of her mouth. His lips disappeared, but she didn’t have long to mourn the loss before they were wrapped around her right nipple with a hungry moan. “Yes!” She keened, pushing up to him eagerly.    
  
The Doctor was as impatient as always, and she sucked in her belly as he went for her belt and zipper. “Don’ do that!” He mumbled into her left breast. “‘Ve already seen you naked, ‘nd I loved it.” Her retort about how he hadn’t had that long of a look died as he bit down on her nipple swiftly, before he gave another desperate suck.    
  
Rose tried to wriggle out of her jeans, but their legs were tangled together, making it clumsy and awkward because he seemed as reluctant as her to put any space between them. “New rule.” She laughed, as he finally managed to free himself of his own dark jeans. “No clothes in the bedroom.”   
  
“Oh, so we’re sharin’ a room now?” He snorted, and Rose felt her stomach clench as he nudged her thighs wide with his knee. She met his gaze, fearing for a moment that maybe he was more of a bloke than she realized, that his wasn’t going to be more than sex, that he didn’t feel as deeply as she did. “That was a joke.” He snickered.    
  
“You arse! I should slap-“ Rose swore as the Doctor chose that exact moment to rock his now hard, yet still cool, cock firmly between her folds. “Doctor!” She scrambled for purchase on his shoulders, pleasure shooting up her spine.    
  
“Rose, ‘m gonna want you in my arms every night, from now on.” He rocked against her again, and she groaned, bucking up to meet him. “I can’t go back from this. I l-“ Rose’s heart skipped as he stuttered on the words she longed to say, fo hear. “You have to be mine. Tell me you’re mine.”    
  
“I’m yours Doctor, only yours! Have been since ‘Forger me Rose Tyler.’” Rose promised. Then, with a mutual cry, he thrust into her.    
  
Rose clung to the Doctor, wrapping her legs around him, whimpering into his frantic, possessive lips at the ecstasy coursing through her. She rocked up to meet him, her mind whirling in disbelief and relief that this was happening, that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.    
  
The Doctor was voracious, his strong, calloused hands exploring her body. She couldn’t keep hers still either, mapping his bare back, lithe chest, and firm arse, committing his entire body to memory. The feel of him inside of her was glorious, the noticeable chill of his skin making it strangely more pleasurable as he stretched her, pounded into her with a passion.    
  
His lips and tongue were just as exploratory as his hands, making her mewl and shiver as they left no part of her neck, shoulder, chest, and face untouched. “Rose.” He grunted, releasing her collarbone with a wet pop. “I need... you... here.” His fingers pressed against her temples, and she couldn’t have denied him if she wanted.    
  
“Please!”    
  
Rose cried out as immeasurable pleasure coursed through her, amplifying her own so completely she couldn’t think. The Doctor’s thoughts were a litany of that beautiful Gallifreyan, and she didn’t understand a word of it, but she didn’t care. She could feel him inside of her, and she could feel herself around him. “God, yes, harder!” She didn’t know if she was speaking or thinking.    
  
“Prefer Doctor, but-“ The Doctor rocked into her harder, his hands sliding down her skin, fingers digging into her hips. She was close, so close. She just needed...   
  
“What the, Doctor?!” Rose shouted as the Doctor’s thoughts wrapped around one of hers and stroked. She felt it straight to her core, to her yearning clit as physically as if he had touched it with his hands. He stroked again, and for the second time in less than two hours, Rose exploded.    
  
The orgasm didn’t rush through her like it normally did. It engulfed her from the inside out, and at the exact moment, the Doctor shouted. “My Rose!” in his thoughts and the room as his mind blazed like a supernova. He gave erratic, short thrusts, pushing in deeper, and then stilled   
  
Rose cried out again, as his chilly release filled her. She felt it pooling inside of her, as his lips closed over hers, and the second surge triggered another climax, his thoughts laughing in his mind as he crooned untranslated words that could only be praises, before gently slipping from her mind and her body. “What, was, that?” She panted, trembling as the aftershocks of ecstasy rolled through her.    
  
“Mmm, forgot to mention. Time Lord semen causes orgasms on its own.” He snickered in her ear, nuzzling the side of her neck as he dropped to his forearms.    
  
“Doctor, never say semen after we have sex again.” Rose groaned, slapping his back before unwrapping her legs. Then she squeaked in realization at his words, forcing her eyes open as he lifted his face to beam smugly down at her. “You mean, as long as you come inside-“    
  
“Told you. I’m impressive. You’ll never be left unsatisfied.”    
  
“And if we’re sharing thoughts, we’ll always...   
  
“Finish together? Yes.” He was looking downright superior, and she wasn’t the least bit annoyed.   
  
“My fantasies have been seriously under-imagined.” Rose giggled, as he rolled off of her and tugged her over onto her chest. She kissed him softly, humming in contentment as he squeezed her bum firmly.    
  
“So’ve mine. That was.... I should have let you drag me to an orgy sooner.” He grinned, and Rose burst out laughing at the self satisfied look on his face.   
  
“Don’t get any ideas, Mister. Now way I’m sharing you with anyone!” Rose snuggled down into his arms, breathing in the scent of her perfume on his skin. “Love you too much to share.” She froze as he tensed, and she looked up, not afraid to see rejection in his face. She’d felt it, though he hadn’t said it.    
  
“Same.” The Doctor murmured, offering her a teasing smile. Then his eyes went wide, and he threw his head back and laughed. “You know I can’t take you home to visit for like a week right?”    
  
“Why not?” He didn’t answer, just kept laughing and waved one hand in the general direction of the left side of the room. Rose lifted up, finding a standing mirror, and caught sight of the multiple red marks scattered across her neck and shoulders.    
  
“I repeat, arse!” Rose slapped his chest as she fell back down beside him, laughing just as hard. “You should see yourself.” She preened, knowing full well she had left a few on him. At that moment, her stomach let out a fierce growl, and their laughter only doubled as the Doctor squeezed her close.    
  
“Come on. Let’s go feed you.”    
  
Getting dressed was as difficult as getting undressed, because Rose couldn’t keep her hands to herself and neither could the Doctor. When they finally staggered into the galley, Jack was sitting at the dinner laden table sipping a glass of brown liquor looking all too pleased. Rose fell into her usual seat, and she grinned widely at him.    
  
“So..... what exactly happened between me disabling the security cameras and the guards chasing you two out of the room?”    
  
“Rose took me to an orgy.” The Doctor shrugged, and they both laughed as Jack choked on his drink and fell out of his chair.    
  
  



End file.
